


Unovan Championship Cup

by Ou0



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pokemon Battle, tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ou0/pseuds/Ou0
Summary: In a twist of events, my Player Characters from 8 of my games have a tiered tournament to compete in! Each chapter is a new battle and the crowned champion will probably have an adventure made for them. Who will win? I have no idea.





	1. Dave (OmegaRuby) vs Aria (Moon)

Two trainers stood on opposite sides of an arena, thousands of eyes in the stadium’s stands staring in anticipation for the championship battle that is about to ensue.

Over the stadium’s PA the main commentator announced “Welcome one and all to the World Championship Cup, hosted by Unova! We will be doing a tiered tournament, our 8 competitors batting each other to go up the rungs and winning the championship cup! Today our trainers are the champions of their Region, and on the red side is Dave, hailing from the Hoenn Region!” The crowd applauded as Dave waved to the crowd. “And on the blue side, is Aria, hailing from the Alolan Region!”

“This will be a 4 on 4 single battle, with the battle ending when a team is wiped or the trainer surrenders!” Each of the trainers bowed to each other “Now that we have the rules pronounced, we will begin in 3...”

The trainers reached for their first pokeball

“2...”

Dave put his sunglasses over his eyes

“1...”

Aria put pointed at Dave

“BEGIN!”

The trainers threw out their pokeballs, each yelling out a war cry. Dave sent out a Kangaskhan, the pokemon roaring in defiance. Aria sent out a Decidueye, the owl brought its wing in front of it in a crouch. The crowd was silent in anticipation on who gave out the first move.

Dave yelled out “Alright Kangaskhan, Fake Out!” The pokemon dashed at the Ghost/Grass type down low and raised its palm, Decidueye surprised at its speed as a loud slap rang out, the crowd roaring at the first hit. “Now Power-up Punch!” Kangaskhan followed through the slap with a strong punch, feeling empowered on the strike.

Aria called “Soliloquy counter with Leaf Blade!” the Decidueye threw its wing up and cut into the Kangaskhan, knocking it into the air from the impact. Uncommanded, Soliloquy kept up the pace by lunging up and striking with Steel Wing, raking the hardened feathers against its foe’s hide.

“Alright Kangaskhan get back in there with Crunch!” Dave’s pokemon spun itself and sank its teeth into Soliloquy’s shoulder, causing the owl pokemon to cry out in pain and fall down on its back. Kangaskhan landed on top of Soliloquy and pinned it to the ground, unleashing a flurry on Power-up Punches to Decidueye’s face, each strike getting stronger. After many empowered strikes the Decidueye was finally knocked out, Kangaskhan stepping off of the prone form and yelling in triumph.

Aria returned Decidueye back into its pokeball, fastening it to her belt and choosing her next pokeball. “Nice use of Scrappy there Dave, I hope this pokemon will work better.” Aria threw out her next pokemon, a flash of light revealing a Hariyama.

“Alright Herald use Brick Break!” The fighting type rushed Kangaskhan and swept its hand out to its foe, but it missed with an inch away from its face.

Dave yelled back “Nice one! Use Drain Punch!” but Herald noticed the attack and jumped out of the way, came back by grabbing hold of Kangaskhan, spinning and suplexing Kangaskhan over its head, smashing Kangaskhan into the ground and causing a knock out.

Aria called out to the Hariyama “Nice one Herald! Get ready for your next fight!”

Dave bowed his head as he returned the Kangaskhan, reaching for his next pokemon “Alright then! Come on out Blaziken!” The ball hit the ground and in a golden flash a large Blaziken appeared and let out a battle cry. “Blaziken, Let’s start this off with a Mega and Bulk Up!”

Blaziken roared as it was enveloped in light, form shifting as it tensed its muscles and felt empowered, bursting in light to reveal its mega form. Aria grimaced at the sight, eyes hardening “Herald, use Force Palm.”

Hariyama ran at the Blaziken, throwing an open palm at the bird, landing the hit and pushing the bird back slightly. “Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!” Blaziken then threw its flaming leg out at the Hariyama, smashing into it and throwing it to the side from the force.

“Herald Force Palm again!” Hariyama tried to hit Blaziken, but only hit empty air as the Blaziken was too fast for it.

“Blaziken flurry Blaze Kick!” Blaziken rushed at the Hariyama, almost a blur in how fast it was moving and landed kick after kick on Herald, fire enveloping the two as a screen, the only thing to be heard was the roars of fire and pain. Eventually Hariyama was thrown from the fires, skidding on the ground and stopping knocked out at Aria’s feet.

“Nice one Blaziken! Get focused for the next fight!”

Blaziken set itself in a stance and Aria reared back her hand with pokeball in tow, throwing it up and revealing a Flareon to the crowd. Aria called out to her fire type “Okay Flareon! You know what to do!” At this, Flareon tensed its muscles to prepare itself.

Dave nodded and Blaziken almost teleported next to Flareon from how fast it was moving, bringing down a Focus Punch onto the Flareon, only for Blaziken to be blown back by a blast of psychic energy, an impressive display of Syncronoise knocking out the Blaziken, the bird smashing back to the ground and falling still in its unconscious state. Dave returned the Blaziken while shaking his head.

All around the stadium the announcer’s voice rang out “Alright viewers, both contenders have two pokemon remaining as we come into the second half of the battle.”

Dave yelled out as he threw in his next pokemon “Come on out Milotic! Give us a dance and begin setup!” The beautiful water type sang out as it spun in a circle, summoning rain clouds and starting a downpour over the arena, moisture in the air thick enough to fizzle most fire type attacks.

Aria called out through the storm “Flareon return! You can’t do anything here!” Flareon came back into its pokeball, switching out with Aria’s final pokemon “Okay then! Take to the sky Nevermore!” with that the impressive form of Honchkrow flew through the storm, not disturbed by its wind.

During the switch, Milotic set up a massive vortex of water through the field with a well-coordinated Surf, Milotic being at the centre of it. Aria yelled out over the storm “Nevermore hit and run with a quick Night Slash!” Honchkrow dived at a steep angle, wings trailing a Dark energy.

“Milotic, Aqua Tail and crash it!” the serpentine pokemon coiled in its swirling vortex, waiting for Honchkrow to get low enough for a successful hit. However, at the last moment of its dive, Honchkrow pulled back up and out of the dive, dodging the vicious tail as it did a loop and crashed it wings into Milotic, dealing massive damage to the water type and safely flying out of the way.

“Nice one Nevermore! Keep in the skies attack when you can and steer clear of that tail!” the bird cawed at the praise, eyes hardening in preparation for its next move. All Milotic did at that was amp up the power of its storm, the wind and rain from it so powerful it was as if daggers were falling from the sky.

“Milotic keep it up! It can’t stay up there forever!”

The two pokemon were now in a stalemate, both unwilling to make the first move, with the rain slowly taking down Honchkrow. Aria called out “Nevermore you can’t beat em up there! Go all out!” At that, the Honchkrow speared down to Milotic, blue energy surrounding it as it picked up more and more speed in a reckless Brave Bird.

Milotic saw this and gave a spin, barely dodging the attack as Honchkrow tried to pull up, only for a powerful tail to crash into its back and bring it under the water. “Milotic destroy them!” Milotic also dived down, its advantage in the storming water letting its tail crash down again and again, nearly knocking out Honchkrow and throwing it into the air, jumping after it and smashing it with a devastating airborne Aqua Tail, knocking it out and throwing it out of the storm, Honchkrow crashing into the arena barrier and sliding down it.

Aria returned Honchkrow with a grimace, knowing that Flareon couldn’t hope to defeat Milotic. Not wanting to give Flareon the discomfort, she signalled her forfeit to the judge.

A blast of sound rang out over the arena and Dave threw his fist into the air in victory. “Great job everyone! Now Milotic get back here and we can dine like kings tonight!” Milotic went back into its pokeball which Dave refastened to his belt. At that, the arena began draining the water that covered it, leaving a mostly dry field for the next battle.

Both trainers bowed to each other as per tradition, each exiting the arena and going into the changerooms.

The announcer rang out “Well done Dave, you are going into the next round!” The crowd cheered at that “Now that is all for today people, we’ll see you next match!”


	2. Josh (White) vs Helena (AlphaSapphire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes from White and AlphaSapphire battle it out

Okay guys, here’s the next chapter because of procrastination.

=][=

Clear skies shone above the arena where the second battle of semi-finals was set to commence. The chatter of the arena died down as the announcer’s voice rang out once again “Alright ladies and gentlemen, we are here today for the second battle of semi-finals! For our match, we have quite the dazzling match up!” The arena was filled with the shouts of viewers, eager to see who would be battling. “Now introducing our first contestant, the Champion of the very region we are fighting in, Unovan Champion Josh!”

A male in blue walked up to his podium and gave a deep bow to the stands, crowd cheering in overdrive for their very own champion defending the home turf.

“And to combat Josh, we have Hoenn’s Contest Star, Helena!”

A lady in a frilled dress came to the stage, giving a curtsey to Josh and made her signature pose to the cameras, the wink and peace sign.

“Now we shall see who will be victorious in yet another 4 on 4 battle! We will begin in 3...”

Helena flicked her hair back and plucked a pokeball from her bag

“2...”

Josh gripped his cap and reached for a pokeball on his belt

“1...”

The two raised their throwing arms

“BEGIN!”

Josh shouted as he threw “Gigalith give us a Flash!” Once the Gigalith was released from its ball, the blue crystals over its body began to shine, bathing the arena in a bright blue light.

Helena sang as she summoned her pokemon “Alright Marshtomp, set the stage!” The water-ground type growled as it slammed its hands into the ground, shattering the field into plates of rock with a powerful Earthquake, a web of broken rock splitting around Marshtomp, barely making it to Gigalith.

“Gigalith hold your ground and use Stealth Rock!” The bright glowing Gigalith roared as it flicked the shattered stones into the air with a strong display of geokinetic power.

Helena pointed into the light “Marshtomp get them with Muddy Water!” the pokemon raised its arms and with a yell summoned a swamp into the field, murky water rising higher and higher over the field, covering most of Gigalith’s legs and the shattered stones floating on top of the bog

Josh saw the setup and reached for his next pokemon “Gigalith you can’t do anything her tag out with Samurott!” Gigalith dissolved into energy as it swapped places with the Samurott. The Samurott bowed head to show its scarred helmet, reaching for its blades.

“Marshtomp Bulk Up!”

As the Pokémon began strengthening its muscles, Josh countered “Samurott Swords Dance and then come in swinging!” the aforementioned pokemon spun as it unsheathed its blades, kicking up some of the bog with the movement, rushing low at the Marshtomp

“Marshtomp knock them away!” The swampy pokemon prepared as Samurott came closer, one blade pointed in a lance and the other behind its head prepared for a follow up. With a big wave of muck and stone, the two pokemon clashed, Marshtomp knocking the lance away but missing the second blade, the samurai scoring a strong cut into Marshtomp’s shoulder. Samurott followed up with a powerful shoulder charge, knocking its opponent back and leaving it open. Samurott continued the flurry with its dual blades, scoring many cuts on its opponent, each blow pushing Marshtomp back.

With a massive uppercut, Samurott landed the knockout blow, sheathing its blades and bowed to the unconscious pokemon. Helena returned her Marshtomp and gave another curtsey to Josh, reaching for her next combatant. “Alright, Breloom let them have it!”

A rather small Breloom landed on one of the floating stones, shooting a cloud of spores directly into the swamp. Josh gave a glare at the move “Samurott, I don’t know what they’re doing but get ready to dodge.” At that command, Samurott crouched down into the water, muscled tensed in preparation for the eventual attack.

“Breloom give us a dance!” the mushroom capped Pokémon started a hypnotic dance. Its steps flowing and spinning over the maze of rocks, the dance slightly disturbed the bog below. Josh eyed off the dancing Pokémon with caution; it was up to something.

Breloom stopped atop a rock a fare distance away from the Samurott, bowing and letting its hands reach into the water. In that pose, thick vines quickly began covering the Samurott, growing out from all over the field between the rocks. Samurott was quickly ensnared by the vines, helpless to move as thick spines grew from the vines and dug into the water type’s body.

Josh yelled out in shock; he knew Samurott couldn’t escape that “Samurott! Try anything to get out!” his Pokémon tried to escape, only for the vines to constrict further with every movement, spines digging deeper, causing more and more pain, so much that it became unbearable to the Samurott, going unconscious in a matter of seconds.

The vines drew away from the knocked out opponent, letting Josh return his Pokémon. He looked over the field; gone was the bog, now a green forest of vines. Perfect. “Okay, you have a dancing Breloom; I have a dancing VOLCARONA! MAKE AN INFERNO!”

At that shout, a flaming bug type flew into the sky, spinning around and releasing a storm of fiery scales over the field, setting the field ablaze. The bug-fire type continued to spin, releasing both its fiery scales and moving at speed, raising its power with a combination of Quiver Dance and Fiery Dance.

Breloom was helpless, stuck inside the bonfire of its own trap, heat and flames burning away its health and quickly knocking out Breloom. Helena quietly returned her burnt Pokémon; it isn’t going to be happy about that. “Alright then, onto my third! Go Torkoal!”

A comparatively slow fire type came into the burning field, looking at the field of fire and seeing that the plants around it were becoming charcoal from the intense heat around it. “Torkoal set up an Über smokescreen!”

The Pokémon began releasing a thick cloud of white smoke, walking over to the charred vines and eating away at it; the newly-created charcoal disappearing into Torkoal’s hungry mouth and setting it into overdrive, smoke now billowing out of it and making a large smokescreen, hiding Torkoal and most of the field from view.

Josh yelled at Helena “Nice try there partner, but do you know what ancient civilisations used Volcarona for? Making a new sun over thick smoke clouds!”

Volcarona then began to burn bright over the smoke; brighter than the sun above it. The light of its sun pierced through the smoke cloud, revealing the Torkoal. “Volcarona, annihilate it with Hyper Beam.” Still in the air, Volcarona gathered all of the light it created as a second sun, forcing all of that light into a beam which smashed through the clouds, nearly vaporising the Torkoal with how powerful the attack was. When the attack ended, the light died down and the prone form of Torkoal was seen in a large crater, Volcarona heavily exhausted from the attack and needing to rest.

Helena returned her Pokémon, shaking her head at her disadvantage. “Okay Exploud, play us a tune!” A sombre tone resonated through the air as the Loud Noise Pokémon came to the field sounding like a grand organ, the pipes jutting out of its body sending pressurised air throughout the arena, slowly getting louder. The sound coming from Exploud began to change tone every few seconds, higher and lower. After a while the noise became so powerful and loud that Josh and Helena could feel it vibrating through their chests.

After all of that Volcarona finally came back to a fighting state, rising back into the air with each wingbeat. Josh yelled out over Exploud’s music “Volcarona Fiery Dance once more!” the Volcarona cried out, releasing flaming scales around the field.

“Exploud turn up the sound waves!” The sound coming from Exploud suddenly shifted, going from a steady tone to a high pitched squeal and barely visible air waves pulsed out of Exploud, each pulse pushing away the embers trailing through the sky. The sound waves hit Volcarona, each one damaging it through the sheer force of sound, the vibrations rippling through the bug-fire type and knocking it out of the sky after the heavy bombardment from Exploud.

Volcarona crashed to the ground and slumped, not getting up. The squeal died down and once more became the slow steady thrum of a grand organ. Helena gave a thumbs up to Exploud and a smile, turning to the crowd and winking.

Dave shook his head and returned Volcarona, throwing out his next Pokémon. “Okay then, give it a go Chandelure!”

A large ghostly chandelier appeared; the braziers on its body lighting up in an ethereal blue. “Chandelure use Flamethrower!”

“Exploud turn up the volume!”

Chandelure’s flames burned bright and channels of flame streamed towards Exploud. The sound over the field turned into a deep blasting roar, ripping through the air once again and hitting Chandelure, the wall of sound blowing back the flamethrower and throwing Chandelure away. The cacophony of sound shredded through Chandelure, not letting up for even a second as surely and steadily Chandelure lost its fighting power.

After a minute of blasting sound, Chandelure fell to the ground. Josh returned it and knew that his final stand would be a loss. Josh signalled to the judge’s stand as a sign of defeat. Helena signalled to Exploud to stop, the battle’s worth of sound stopping, still leaving a ringing in the contestant’s ears as Exploud was taken from the field. Helena gave a multitude of bows to the arena, finally facing Josh and giving her deepest bow yet. Helena stood back up and waved to him in acknowledgement as the two left the stage, leaving the arena and disappearing below the stands.

The announcer called out, seeming almost silent compared to the Exploud “And that ladies and gentlemen, was certainly a loud battle, my ears still ringing!” A small portion of the crowd laughed at the bad joke. “With that we end our second battle, with the Contest Star Helena taking the victory!”

“We will return to the next battle tomorrow which will be the second half of our semi-final matches!”


End file.
